


take it, take it all; take all that i have

by grim_lupine



Series: eliza/hamilton/burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, if you’re sexually frustrated I can only assume it’s somehow your own fault,” Laurens says calmly, a thread of laughter still in his voice. </p><p>“I’d ask you to stop me from accepting any challenges Eliza throws at me, but I think that’s probably — ” </p><p>“Futile?” Laurens says, highlighting something in the textbook he’s reading. </p><p>“Yes,” Alexander says mournfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it, take it all; take all that i have

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say hamilton's willing to...wait for it
> 
> the usual thanks to pageleaf for looking this over for me! i'm glad we share this ot3

“No matter how good your mouth is,” Eliza pants, “you still don’t get to come now.” 

Alexander shuts his eyes and stifles his moan against Eliza’s cunt. It’s nothing he didn’t know, nothing he didn’t already agree to, but hearing her reinforce it makes him hungrier, as she’s well aware. 

“It is good, though,” he says, pulling away and rubbing his cheek against her thigh, smirking up at her expectantly. Eliza’s mouth quirks. 

“Like you need anyone to tell you _that_ ,” she says. She reaches down and rubs herself with two fingers, curls them inside herself and comes away with them shining wet. Alexander watches the faint shiver of her body as she teases herself, the arch of her back, and feels his mouth water with how badly he wants to taste her again.

He sucks her fingers clean first. Eliza’s eyes are intent, nearly unblinking as she watches him hollow his cheeks around her fingers with the force of his suck before he pulls off. 

“Make me come again,” she says, “and then you can fuck me. _If_ you can hold out.” 

The cool, nearly bored tone of her voice is full of calculated disbelief in his restraint, a deliberate goad. Alexander isn’t smart enough to pass up a challenge even when he’s at his best; when his brain’s more than halfway in his dick? Forget about it. 

(Which, come to think of it, is probably how all this started: Eliza knows him too well.)

“I can hold out all day,” Alexander hears himself say, and hides his immediate wince between Eliza’s thighs. 

“Good,” Eliza says at once, her voice satisfaction-rich. “Then that’s what you’ll do.” 

Fuck. He really never learns. 

 

Eliza does come another time, one hand clenched in Alexander’s hair as she jerks against his mouth. Alexander almost follows her, drowning in her taste and the feel of her thighs closing him in. It’s a narrow victory when he just pants against her thigh and drags himself back from the precipice, one shaky breath at a time. 

Eliza gives him those few minutes to catch his breath before she pushes him onto his back, rolls a condom down his cock and sinks down onto him. Alexander arches his back with the shock of it, the warm, tight pressure around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spits out. “God, Eliza, wait — wait — ”

“Shhh,” Eliza says, leans forward to cup Alexander’s cheek. “You’ll be fine. I won’t move.” Alexander has to close his eyes at the sight of her, her bright eyes and the flush in her cheeks, her beautiful breasts and the elegant curve of her neck. His toes are curling; he’s flushed so hot he thinks he can feel the heat behind his eyelids, fever-bright. 

Eventually, Alexander can think again. He opens his eyes and blinks up at Eliza a few times, who is waiting patiently, her hands resting on her own thighs. 

“Let down your hair?” Alexander asks. 

Eliza smiles at him, a quick little flash like he’s surprised her. She tugs at the bun piled on top of her head until her hair comes spilling down her back; Alexander drags in a breath, catching the familiar scent of her lavender shampoo. 

Eliza starts to move, sets a slow, languid pace riding him; she’s already come twice, so it’ll take her a while to reach her peak again, and if Alexander’s doubting his ability to hang on that long, well — he asked for it. 

“Look how good you’re being,” Eliza says after a while, her voice breathless with pleasure. “Are you this good for Aaron?” 

Alexander catches his breath. Absurdly, the question makes him blush, his ears hot; he just makes a face in response, conveying who-knows-what. 

“I bet you are,” Eliza says, grinning down at him. “You just argue about it more.” 

“I have no idea how you’d come to that conclusion,” Alexander says, blinking up at her, exceedingly wide-eyed. 

Eliza pinches his nipple in response, mouth twitching. Alexander hisses, arching up into her touch, torn between asking for more and begging her to stop. 

“Some other time,” Eliza says, patting his cheek and shifting around his length in a very distracting way. “You’re trying so hard, I don’t want to be mean.” 

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Alexander mutters, throwing his forearm over his eyes and biting his lip as Eliza rises up, and sinks back down onto him with a throaty little gasp of satisfaction. 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Eliza says, and Alexander takes his arm away from his face, lets Eliza grab his hand and drag it down to touch her where they’re joined. He loves the way her sweet, mellow voice can snap his name like a whip when she’s so inclined. 

When Eliza finally comes for the third time, it’s with nothing more than a little shiver outwardly, but the way she clenches around him and the bone-deep satisfied look in her eyes when she looks at him — Alexander feels a little lightheaded.

Alexander keeps his mouth shut and focuses on just breathing while Eliza strips the condom off him and throws it away; she settles back at his side and strokes his hair for a while as he inhales, exhales, finds his arousal dying down a bit, enough that he can get dressed again without pain and get through the whole day of denying himself he’s apparently signed himself on for. 

“You’ve got class at 11, right?” Eliza says eventually, and Alexander groans, turns and tucks his face into the curve of Eliza’s neck.

“Yes,” he says, muffled. “I’ll get up. Soon.”

“You should probably take a shower first,” Eliza says blandly. “A cold one.” 

“You’re evil,” Alexander says, and kisses her neck. 

“Yes,” Eliza agrees. “Luckily for you, I love you.” 

Alexander drags himself out of her bed shortly and carefully gets dressed again. His skin feels strangely prickly and hypersensitive, and he groans into Eliza’s mouth when she grabs the back of his neck and kisses him thoroughly, teeth catching his lower lip as she draws back.

“Say hi to Aaron for me,” she says, tapping his mouth and smiling at him. 

“Yeah,” Alexander says. “Sure.” He scrubs a hand through his hair, stares at Eliza for a moment, and then finally forces himself to leave. 

He can feel Eliza’s eyes on him as he goes; her hands, he thinks, he’ll feel the rest of the day. 

 

Somehow Alexander manages to make himself presentable and get to his 11AM class on time, but he comes away without absorbing a single word. Every time he tries to pay attention and open his mouth to say something, he gets distracted by the way his hair brushes his neck, or the rough chafing of his jeans on his thighs, shivering. The professor keeps looking over at Alexander with a slightly worried look on his face at his uncharacteristic silence, like he thinks maybe Alexander is coming down with something.

Alexander trudges back to his room and opens the door, drops his things on the floor and sprawls on his bed with a frustrated sigh. 

From the other bed, Laurens takes one look at his face and starts snickering, which is an indication of how well Laurens knows him as well as what a _terrible person_ he is. 

“You are the worst,” Alexander informs the ceiling. 

“You have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, if you’re sexually frustrated I can only assume it’s somehow your own fault,” Laurens says calmly, a thread of laughter still in his voice. 

“I’d ask you to stop me from accepting any challenges Eliza throws at me, but I think that’s probably — ” 

“Futile?” Laurens says, highlighting something in the textbook he’s reading. 

“Yes,” Alexander says mournfully. 

Laurens is the worst, but he does let Alexander squish into the teeny twin bed he’s occupying so they can cuddle, stroking his fingers through Alexander’s hair and scratching his scalp with his blunt nails. 

“This is really nice,” Alexander says after a while, “but unfortunately it’s kind of turning me on, so I’m going to just — ” 

He rolls off of Laurens’s bed and staggers back to his own as Laurens starts laughing again, burying it into the palm of his hand, shoulders shaking. 

“My life is so hard,” Alexander continues to inform the ceiling. Then, “ — and don’t make the obvious joke, John, you’re better than that.” 

“I’m not sure that I am, but I appreciate your faith in me,” Laurens says placidly. His eyes are still on his textbook; his mouth is twitching. 

Alexander digs out his laptop after a while to work on his essay that’s due in two days; it’s a 5-page essay, double-spaced. Really, though, if he goes to office hours to see the professor, he thinks he could talk her into accepting 7 pages. Maybe even ten!

He might as well put all this frustration to good use. 

 

It’s nine o’clock, and Alexander’s bundled up and walking along the campus, about ready to come out of his own skin. He’s been edgy all day, restless. Waiting. 

Aaron has an apartment on campus, which is good considering a) Alexander’s never met anyone who needs their own space as much as Aaron, and b) Alexander can get a little...loud. 

Well, the apartments on campus don’t do much to block that out, but at least there’s no roommate to sexile. 

When Alexander gets there, Aaron opens the door right after his first knock, which sends a little spark down Alexander’s spine. Ha! Aaron’s been waiting too. 

“Alexander,” Aaron says, blocking the doorway. His voice saunters down Alexander’s name, taking its time, as always. 

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander says, ducking his head and smirking up at Aaron. 

Aaron smirks back. “You might want to save that for later,” he says, and finally steps aside so Alexander can come in. 

Alexander has his jacket and gloves off, and one arm out of his zip-up hoodie when Aaron presses him back against the closed door and kisses him, boxing him in. Alexander gets his other arm free in a hurry so he can fist his hands in Aaron’s shirt and tug him even closer, fighting not to groan as Aaron lets their mouths break apart. He makes sure to nip Aaron’s lower lip as he goes, in an echo of Eliza. 

“Eliza says ‘hi’,” Alexander says as Aaron takes a step back, looking Alexander up and down like he’s content to just watch Alexander slumped against his door for the moment. 

Aaron smiles. “Thank you. She told me to tell _you_ that you can consider ‘all day’ to be over now, and that you should probably learn to stop talking while you’re ahead.” 

“You know talking about me behind my back is rude, right?” Alexander says, but suspects his seriousness is lost by the way he’s trying to pull Aaron back toward him as he speaks. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Aaron says, and then puts his hand under Alexander’s shirt, running a warm palm up his chest and stroking his fingertips in the hollow of Alexander’s throat. “So she didn’t let you come this morning, huh?” he murmurs against Alexander’s neck, mouth warm and starting a trail of goosebumps. 

“All _day_ ,” Alexander says plaintively. “It’s like being fifteen again. John was petting my hair this afternoon and I got hard from just that.” 

Aaron’s mouth stops against Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander swallows a grin, unseen. 

Eliza doesn’t really get jealous — she’s big on healthy communication and trust and making sure they’re on the same page, and also she knows Angelica would kill Alexander in a heartbeat if he ever intentionally did something to hurt Eliza. 

Aaron, on the other hand, has a jealous streak a mile wide for people who aren’t Eliza and interact with Alexander, all while simultaneously pretending he’s above that sort of thing. It’s both hilarious and really hot, when he’s goaded into it. 

“Hmmm,” is all Aaron says, quietly; and then his hand is in Alexander’s hair, but it’s gripping _tight_ , pulling at the roots so sweetly that Alexander feels his neck go loose, his head roll back against the door. “Like that?” Aaron says, solicitous, dangerous. His eyes are narrowed. 

“N-not exactly like that,” Alexander pants, “but feel free to continue.” 

“Thank you, I think I will,” Aaron says; and that is how Alexander gets off for the first time that day — crowded against Aaron’s front door with one of Aaron’s hands clenching and tugging sharply at Alexander’s hair, sending little jolts down Alexander’s body. His other hand is in Alexander’s pants, jerking him off with all the leverage that only an undone button and zipper will give him. It’s enough. It’s more than enough. 

“Harder,” Alexander grits out, and doesn’t know if he means Aaron’s grip on his hair or the too-dry, beautifully painful drag of his curled fist around Alexander’s cock. It doesn’t matter; Aaron gives him both. He drags his nails down Alexander’s scalp, rubbing his fingertips along the nape of Alexander’s neck, before he grabs a fistful of hair and _pulls_ ; and with his other hand he twists and drags upward, and Alexander shouts, slams his head back against the door and comes all over Aaron’s hand. 

It’s a whole day of tension released in a five-minute whirlwind, and it leaves Alexander lightheaded, knees weak, feeling a little like he’s been punched. In a good way. “Fuck,” he says, and shivers again at the raspy sound of his own voice. 

“Can you walk?” Aaron asks, more than halfway supporting Alexander against the door as Alexander clings to him. 

“Give me a minute,” Alexander says, dropping his head down to Aaron’s shoulder. “Or a year. I might need a year.” 

Aaron’s laugh never leaves his mouth, but Alexander can feel the tremble of it in his body with how closely they’re pressed together. “Take your time,” he says, and wipes his hand neatly on Alexander’s shirt. 

“Damn, now I’m going to have to wear one of yours,” Alexander says, sly. He pays attention. He knows where Aaron’s buttons are. 

Aaron jerks against him for a second, and then backs away, pulling Alexander away from the door as he goes. “If you’re talking about getting dressed already, I must be doing something wrong,” he says dryly, leading Alexander by the hand to his room. 

“No complaints here,” Alexander says, feeling his legs still trembling a little. “But it’s your turn now, can I — do you want me to suck you off?”

Aaron drops his hand and turns, presses his thumb to the curve of Alexander’s lower lip. “As good as that always is — not today.” He sounds a little regretful, but sure. 

Alexander squints at him suspiciously. “Is there a plan for tonight I don’t know about?” he says, and gets a very bland, unreadable look in response. 

“Well, since you were so good I kind of thought I’d make you come until you can’t anymore, but if you have other ideas, speak up,” Aaron says. There’s the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, smug. Alexander stares at him, mouth open. 

“Did you — you and Eliza planned this behind my back!” Alexander says, outraged. He’s trying for outraged, anyway. He suspects he’s really hit somewhere around ‘helplessly turned on’, but well, what can you do. 

“Yes, we did,” Aaron says. “I forgot — you hate that, right?” 

“...Yeah,” Alexander says weakly, fooling no one. The thought of them talking about him, planning together how to take him apart, it’s just — 

Alexander squirms in place. “It’s all right I forgive you,” he says quickly, “can we — ”

Aaron catches Alexander as he basically launches himself at him, and they try to see how fast they can get naked while kissing. They’re pretty fast; desperation is a good motivator. 

Aaron puts Alexander on the bed, leaned up against the headboard, and gets comfortable between Alexander’s thighs. Alexander knows Aaron doesn’t enjoy doing this as much as Alexander does — it would be hard to — but he’s as measured and thorough at it as he is with everything else he does, paying close attention and slowly, patiently sucking Alexander’s cock until Alexander’s biting his own palm to keep from begging for more. 

Aaron pulls away, mouth glistening wet. “Alex _an_ der,” he says, that same slow slide of his voice over Alexander’s name, so different from the sharp crack of it from Eliza’s mouth, but just as clear a direction. 

Alexander removes his hand. “Aaron,” he pleads, says his name again because he likes the feel of it, “Aaron, please.” 

He’s still a little oversensitive from coming earlier, skin pricking like all the hair on his body has been rubbed the wrong way. Aaron’s thumb draws a circle near the juncture of Alexander’s thigh; he bends his head back down to suck Alexander’s cock in wet, brutal pulses until Alexander’s arching his back into it so hard he thinks he might have pulled something, spilling helplessly into Aaron’s mouth. 

Aaron pulls away, swallows so Alexander can see it. Alexander’s stomach clenches; “Fuck,” he says, running a hand over his face. “Fuck.” 

Aaron bends his head to kiss Alexander’s stomach, the head of his spent cock. Alexander twitches with a full-body shudder, does it again when Aaron asks with his voice hoarse, “Do you need a minute?”

“No,” Alexander says at once, because he’s a stubborn, competitive _moron_. “I’m good, I can take it. C’mon.” 

“Great,” Aaron says, and he’s definitely hiding a laugh. “Get those pillows under you.” 

Jesus, Alexander’s probably going to die tonight, but at least he’ll go satisfied. He props his hips up on top of a couple of pillows as Aaron gets the lube, warming it up carefully between his hands. 

Despite that, the first touch of Aaron’s fingers between Alexander’s legs makes him jump. It isn’t the temperature though, just the dizzying feel of Aaron rubbing the pads of two fingers carefully over the sensitive opening to Alexander’s body, teasing without going any further. 

It feels a little like Alexander never fully came down from his last orgasm; like he’s still riding the shivery high of arousal, every feeling magnified tenfold. He stares up at the ceiling, unseeing, and when Aaron pushes one finger inside him Alexander cries out, surprising even himself.

Aaron pauses. “ _Don’t stop_ ,” Alexander says, and those are the last coherent words he speaks as Aaron slowly fucks him open with his long, clever fingers. It almost hurts with how much he can feel it, shivering with sensation, but _god_ it’s so good; Alexander sobs aloud when Aaron’s fingers drag over his prostate, and Aaron slows but doesn’t stop again, watching Alexander’s face intently for any sign of distress. Alexander feels a little like he can’t breathe, but he never wants it to stop. 

It’s an achingly slow stretch when Aaron finally works his cock into Alexander; when he’s all the way in, Alexander clings to his shoulders, shaking. 

“Good?” Aaron asks, hiking one of Alexander’s legs further up around him. 

“Good, green,” Alexander babbles, “it hurts, I’m great.” Luckily Aaron takes all of that to mean he should keep going, which he does. 

Every slow thrust gets Alexander deep, and he thinks he’s talking, but he has no idea what he’s saying — cursing, probably, praising Aaron and his hands and his cock, very likely. Whatever it is, Aaron huffs out a laugh, and bends his head to kiss Alexander, so it can’t be too bad. 

His orgasm builds slowly, winding Alexander up tighter and tighter until it feels like he might shatter when it finally happens. Aaron can see it on his face, pauses to close his hand gently around Alexander’s cock since he can see that Alexander doesn’t have it in him to do anything but clutch Aaron’s shoulders and screw his eyes shut, waiting for it to hit him. 

God, it burns through him; but Aaron’s hand is slow and gentle as he wrings it out of him, staying in place so Alexander can clench around Aaron’s cock filling him up and take in wet, gasping breath after breath. 

Eventually, Alexander can open his eyes again; they’re wet, lashes clumped together and sticky. Aaron’s looking at him with his mouth parted, like he’s never seen anything so good before. 

“Jesus,” Aaron says quietly. “I’m going to pull out now, okay? I’ll be careful.”

“S’fine,” Alexander slurs, batting a hand at him. “Y’always are.” It does kind of hurt when Aaron pulls out of him, slow as he’s going, but it’s the kind of ache Alexander’s going to enjoy for as long as he feels it. He presses his thighs together when Aaron’s fully out of him, squirms at how empty he feels. 

“Look at me,” Aaron says, fisting his own cock as he kneels over Alexander, and at last there’s a little waver in his voice, the end of his control. Alexander loves those moments; lives for them. 

He looks at up Aaron as he jerks himself off, blinks up at him heavy-lidded and satisfied, and it barely takes any time at all before Aaron’s coming over Alexander’s stomach, warm and wet. Alexander arches into it, only a little for show. 

“Don’t move,” Aaron says, stroking Alexander’s thigh as he gets up. 

“Yeah, no worries there,” Alexander says. His body is basically pudding. He isn’t going anywhere any time soon. 

Aaron comes back with a wet cloth and cleans the both of them up. He’s careful when he cleans between Alexander’s legs, but it still makes Alexander let out a little whine and shiver, an aftershock of pleasure rolling through him from head to toe. 

Aaron singlehandedly gets them both under the covers, and Alexander curls into him and puts his head on Aaron’s shoulder, mind blessedly blank. Hopefully Aaron isn’t looking to get any sense out of him for the rest of the night; he’s pretty sure he’s going to be asleep in three minutes flat. 

“You were so good,” Aaron says, stroking Alexander’s hair, and then even with his eyes closed Alexander can hear his grin as he adds, “And we didn’t even have to argue about it.”

“Talking about me behind my back,” Alexander mumbles, halfway asleep as he tucks himself further into Aaron’s side. “Seriously, you guys. Might be easier if we all just — you know.” 

There’s a pause, and the last thing Alexander hears before he falls asleep is Aaron’s low voice saying thoughtfully, “...We’ll see. Good night, Alexander.”


End file.
